It has been found that the conventional dyeing machine (see FIGS. 1 and 2) utilizes rollers to convey the cloth. However, the speed of the roller cannot adapt to the travelling speed of the cloth thereby making the cloth twist together and therefore damaging the surface of the cloth.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a dyeing machine without rollers which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.